Angel's master plan
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: What happens when you have a bat who denies his feelings for a certain clown? A plan of course! I'm not finished with it yet


"You are attracted to him" Angel pointed out the obvious "you really can't stay away from him" shaking her head Angel floated over to Batman who was giving her his signature Bat-glare but with a slight blush at his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked really knowing what Angel was talking about but wanted to act like he didn't he was the Batman! Such feelings shouldn't be discosuesd about his arch nemesis. _Even if they where true_

"Don't play dumb with me Batman" Angel said with an attitude "you have an obsession with Joker. And by obsession I mean your in love with him" Angel suppressed her smirk as she noticed as his blush deepened. "_Deeply in love with him_" she added

"I don't love him" Batman denied earning a snicker from the teen. "What's so funny?" Batman asked irritated at Angel. The girl was stubborn that was for sure

"You are!" Laughing Angel pretended to wipe away tears. Glaring at her Batman spoke loader "_I don't love him Angel_!" Why wouldn't she just drop it so they could go home? That's what he wanted right now! Just to go home already!

Shaking her head in disproval "Tsk Tsk. In denial Batsy" Angel crossed her arms "I've known you for ten years, I know when you lie. So just say the truth already. I can tell threw lie's. especially your lies" her face was blank with no emotion besides that of boredom and amusement. "We can do this all night if we have to" she says while doing a fake yawn

Groaning Batman knew that he was defeated. "Angel..." Batman sighed wanting to drop the subject but Angel raised her eyebrows and said "yes?" She says expecting something

Fidgeting Batman spoke up knowing that there was no way out. He was sure that when they went back to the mansion she would still bother him with it. "okay your right I do l-love the clown" that earned a smile from Angel's lips and someone from afar

" I knew it!" She floated up and twirled in the air. This was all part of her master plan. Looking down at Batman a part of her knew this was going to piss him off but right now she could care less. Angle had determination and that's what mattered.

A figure came out of the distance with a smile that looked like they one the lottery "Ohhh Batsy I knew you where attracted to me!" Joker was now gleefully jumping like a kid who got their favorite candy with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

At seeing Joker his eyes widened. Joker knew about the attraction that he felt. Quickly looking around for Angel, he found that she had vanished into the shadows as always leaving no trace of her. JoJo was the same way those two just disappear into the night. They causes trouble and left it or they just ignored it.

Batman looked at Joker who was now in front of him with a sane smile. Joker was gently trailing his pale fingers along Batman's chest earning a slight shudder from Batman in the process "I can't blame you Batsy. No one can resist me" Joker flattered his eye lashes at Batman then bragged "I mean look at me!" Joker says pointing to himself

Rolling his eyes Batman blushed crimson red. He had to admit Joker was very attractive with his long green hair, beautiful skin, beautiful eyes...

"Batsy?" Joker smirked as Batman stopped day dreaming and gawking at him. Laughing Joker edged closer "checking me out Batsy?" Purred Joker who by now had his arms around Batman's neck

"What?!" Coughed Batman "_n-no_" he stuttered out embarrassed at the words that left Joker's mouth. He didn't realise that he _had_ been checking Joker out.

"You were" The clown giggled childishly

Groaning he knew better to argue with Joker instead he found himself flustered at how close they where together. His heart was thumping in chest as Joker's lips slowly came closer to his own. It took all his strength not to latch onto those ruby red lips that he desperately wanted to feel. Then finally it did.

Joker had put their lips together softly, but got more passionate as it continued. Batman slowly closed his eyes as he snaked his arms around the waist of the clown. This kiss was sensational in every way possible. It was perfect. Both of the males moaned at how perfect it was.

Feeling something wet nudge at his lips Batman parted allowing Joker's tongue to inter his mouth and explore the wet cavern. The clowns dominated the kiss and took his precious time exploring every inch of the others mouth. Batman was unable to suppress his moans of pleasure that he felt as Joker teased him.

At herring the moan Joker smirked and nibbled at his lip and gently sucked it. Moaning Batman took his hands and roamed around the close long green locks and Joker hands roamed around the dark knights torso and sides.

Once they pulled back with labored breaths Joker spoke up "I love you Batsy" Batman smiled "love you two" he whispered back regaining his breath from their actions a few seconds ago.

there was a giggle that came from the shadows as Angel came out of the shadows "that's so cute!" She says with a grin.

"You two are the perfect couple" Angel says looking innocent and once again disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Batman groaned looking threw the innocent look "Fangirl" he muttered looking grim. They where sure pesky and annoying. Well some of them anyway...

"Next thing you'll know she'll be taking our picture of us kissing and giving it to the other villain's" mussed Joker who then smirked mischievously "or video tape us" he says laughing as Batman blushed fiercely.


End file.
